<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code Geass (Alternative Version) by Creator_Divine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661346">Code Geass (Alternative Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Divine/pseuds/Creator_Divine'>Creator_Divine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>code geass - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Divine/pseuds/Creator_Divine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se passa em um mundo onde o Japão foi conquistado e anexado a um poderoso império chamado Britannia e chamado de área 11. O protagonista, Lelouch, ganha um poder chamado Geass, que apenas olhando no olho, é capaz de dar uma ordem inquestionável, seja ela qual for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Code Geass - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Code Geass (Alternative Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ano de 2000, o Japão foi invadido por Britânia e ao perder a guerra duas vezes, perdeu também sua independência e nome político.<br/>
Britânia que tinha interesse no território do Japão e já havia produzido maquinas de guerra pilotadas por humanos.<br/>
Depois de perder duas vezes para Britânia, a área que era antes conhecida como Japão, agora é chamada de área 11. Após isso começou uma discriminação por raça, os Britânicos chamavam os Japoneses de Elevens e maltratavam os mesmos tratando-os como uma raça inferior.<br/>
7 anos depois<br/>
Lelouch, um jovem de 17 anos com 1,78m, cabelos pretos e olhos de cor violeta. Bastante magro, apresentando poucos músculos. Em contrapartida, consideravelmente alto. Desafiava nobres de Britannia para partidas de xadrez. Isso era seu passatempo.<br/>
Em um certo dia, ele marca uma partida contra um nobre muito importante para antes de sua aula.<br/>
- Ah, é só um estudante... – Falou o nobre desapontado com a idade da pessoa ao qual o desafiou. – Os jovens tem tanta sorte. Eles têm tempo de sobra. Inclusive para se arrepender. Como eu gostaria de ser um estudante e ter tanto tempo livre. – Zombou o mesmo de Lelouch. A partida começou. Após 7 movimentos, Lelouch ganhou o jogo com um xeque-mate em seu oponente. O nobre ficou assustado de ser vencido por um estudante, então começou a acusar o mesmo de trapacear.<br/>
Após a partida acabar, Lelouch e se amigo, Rivalz, resolveram voltar para a escola onde estudam.<br/>
No caminho em que escolheram, estava ocorrendo um ataque terrorista naquele momento, mas Lelouch e Rivalz ainda não sabiam do ocorrido.<br/>
Um terrorista que estava dirigindo um caminhão que roubaram onde estava carregado de um “gás mortal” que participou de um experimento que deu errado em Britannia. O caminhão dirigido pelo terrorista sofreu um acidente que virou o mesmo de ponta-cabeça.<br/>
Após ver isso, Lelouch que estava perto do local do acidente, foi ajudar o motorista. Ele ainda não sabia que o motorista era um terrorista. As outras pessoas ao redor só ficaram olhando, inclusive Rivalz.<br/>
Ao subir em cima do caminhão para ajudar o motorista a sair, o veículo virou e começou a andar fazendo com que Lelouch desequilibra-se e caísse na carroceria onde a carga estava sendo levada.<br/>
Após olhar a carga que o caminhão levava, Lelouch percebeu que o motorista do caminhão era um terrorista.<br/>
O caminhão que estava claramente fugindo do exército do império, entrou em um túnel de metrô com a intenção de fugir. Ao chegar perto do fim do túnel, o teto foi atingido pelo exército para bloquear a passagem do caminhão. O mesmo por não conseguir parar a tempo, freia com tudo e tomba.<br/>
Um único soldado entra por uma frecha entre as pedras que estavam caídas interrompendo a passagem do caminhão. O mesmo localizou o recipiente do “gás mortal” que foi ordenado a resgatar, mas quando olhou ao redor, avistou uma pessoa que parecia estar guardando o recipiente do gás. Essa pessoa era Lelouch.<br/>
O soldado corre em direção à Lelouch, dando-lhe um chute no peito que conseguiu ser defendido por pouco.<br/>
- Um soldado?! –  Pensa Lelouch desesperado. Quando percebeu que a pessoa a qual foi atingida era Lelouch, o soldado instantaneamente tira o capacete mostrando-lhe seu rosto. – Suzaku?! – Fala Lelouch chocado com a verdadeira identidade do soldado, que também estava muito confuso.<br/>
- Lelouch?! – O soldado também retribui a surpresa de se verem naquele local. Suzaku era uma pessoa que Lelouch conheceu em sua infância e se tornou amigo do mesmo, mas após um dia repentino, Suzaku desaparece e é dito como um morto. Naquele momento, entram mais soldados pela mesma frecha que Suzaku tinha entrado. Os mesmos consideraram Lelouch como um dos terroristas envolvidos no roubo do gás, mas então o jovem soldado de Britannia começa a implorar pela vida de seu amigo, mas com isso, foi considerado ajudante dos terroristas e levou um tiro.<br/>
De repente, o recipiente que guardava o “gás mortal” se abre e um brilho forte começa a emanar de dentro do mesmo por um instante.<br/>
Após emanar um brilho, uma garota com a aparência de 16 anos de idade e mais ou menos 1,68m de altura, cabelos verdes longos de olhos dourados saiu do recipiente. Esta garota estava vestida com camisa de força que cobria sua boca e prendia seus braços.<br/>
- Não é.… gás venenoso? – Perguntou Lelouch mais para si mesmo do que para quem estava ao redor. – Respondam. – Disse ele para os soldados. – Ela é gás venenoso? – Falou Lelouch enquanto segurava a garota.<br/>
O exército decide matar Lelouch junta da garota. Um dos soldados atira em Lelouch por ordens de seu capitão, mas antes da bala chegar até Lelouch, a menina se joga na frente evitando a morte do estudante. Antes da garota ser atingida gritou “Não o mate”. Quando a garota caiu no chão, Lelouch começa a pensar com as emoções de desespero e tristeza estampadas na cara.<br/>
- O que é isso... – Pensa Lelouch desesperado com a situação. – O Suzaku e ela também... será que aqui também será meu fim? – E então, ele percebe uma voz falando em sua cabeça. – O que? – O estudante estava espantado.<br/>
- Você me parece ter um motivo para viver. – A voz na sua cabeça lhe era familiar. Era a voz da menina que saiu do recipiente. – Se tiver poder, conseguira sobreviver? – Após a mesma começar a falar, Lelouch viu muitas imagens em sua mente.  A voz na sua cabeça continua a falar. – Isto é um contrato. Em troca do poder que te concederei, você realizara um desejo meu. Se aceitar, vivera como um humano, mas não será como os outros. Um destino diferente, um tempo diferente, uma vida diferente... – Lelouch estava ouvindo atentamente o que a mesma falava dentro de sua cabeça. – O poder do Rei te fara solitário. Se estiver preparado para isso... – Ela é interrompida por Lelouch que começa a falar.<br/>
- Certo... Eu aceitarei... este contrato! – Ele aceita sem pensar duas vezes. A conversa em sua mente parou.<br/>
Lelouch logo retoma a consciência de seu corpo. O mesmo logo viu soldados apontando armas para ele.<br/>
- Ei, como deveriam viver Britannians que odeiam Britannia? – Perguntou ele.<br/>
- Você é um ideólogo? – Pergunta o comandante dos soldados com ironia.<br/>
- O que foi? Não vais atirar? – Perguntou o estudante. – Sou um mero estudante. – Lelouch provoca os soldados. – Ou você já percebeu? Os que tem permissão para matar, são os mesmos preparados para fazê-lo. – Estava zombando deles. Ele de repente, pensa em testar o poder que recebeu do contrato feito. – Essa é a ordem de Lelouch Vi Britannia para vocês... Morram! – Os soldados começaram a matar uns aos outros até que só sobrasse o comandante, que se matou. Lelouch começou a se perguntar uma coisa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vou postar um capitulo a cada trinta dias.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                           Espero que gostem!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>